


Sacrifice

by Amaguri



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaguri/pseuds/Amaguri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop saying those things! We get it! You miss her! We all miss her!"<br/> "You have no idea how much *I* miss her!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

“Well if it weren't for  _your_ mess, the enemy wouldn't have gotten away!” yelled Pearl

“ _My_  mess? I was doing great until you decided to get all  _strategic_!” retorted Amethyst

“If it weren't for my plan it would have eaten Steven before you even got a chance to react!”

“You always want everything to go the way  _you_  like!”

“It's the way that  _works_!”

“GUYS!” Steven interrupted. Both gems paused their arguing to look at him. “Please don't argue. It's over now. The monster escaped.”

“Steven's right.” Garned agreed “Your arguments are slowing us down. We need to catch it.”

Amethyst looked around the enormous crystal cave around them, with walls glittering pink and lilac and yelllow and shards of huge crystals sticking out from the corners. In front of them, the tunnel they had been exploring split into two. “How are we gonna do that? We don't even know which way it went!”

“We'll split up.” said Garnet “I'll take Steven with me, so you won't endanger him with your fights. Try to figure out your differences while you're at it.”

“Garnet wait-!” Pearl had no time to argue as the taller gem took Steven under her arm and dashed through the left tunnel. “Uuuurghh! None of this would be happening if Rose were still with us.”

 

* * *

 

 

They walked through the dimly lit path without even looking at each other.

 

“I can't believe this.” complained Pearl “I'm sure Rose would have had a better plan than just looking blindly around until we stumbled into something.”

Amethyst gritted her teeth and snapped.

"Stop saying those things! We get it! You miss her! We all miss her!"

Pearl stopped dead in her tracks and turned to stare furiously at the shorter gem "You have no idea how much  _I_  miss her!

“Don't act like you're the only one who cared about her!”

“Neither of you felt like  _I_  felt! You have no idea of what it feels like to see someone you love so deeply throw themselves away for someone who's just not on their level!"

"What do  _you_  know?!" Amethyst blurted out impulsively. This seemed to ground Pearl, who paused and stared at the floor silently. “You were always so focused on how awful you felt when Rose chose Greg that you never stopped to think about how those around you felt!”

Tears formed in the eyes of both gems as they stood still briefly. Pearl finally fell to the floor on her knees and broke down crying.

“Amethyst, I... Rose Quartz... She made me feel like I was everything... After she left, I... I feel like I'm only fighting for her ghost... Like no one else will care about me the way she did... Though obviously she did not care all that much if she gave us up for a human...”

Amethyst flinched, taken aback by this uncharacteristic display of emotion. After hesitating, she stepped closer, putting a hand on Pearl's arm.

“You know... You're so dense sometimes.” she sighed “Rose Quartz was not the only one who cared about you. We all do.” she took a deep breath “I care about you.”

Amethyst hugged her, to her surprise. Both blushed.

“It feels- it feels nice to hear it.” Pearl giggled, embarassed “I suppose I am too harsh on you sometimes.”

“No hard feelings.” whispered the shorter gem. Their faces were so close by then, Pearl had to make an effort not to poke her with her nose.

After not budging in what felt like forever, they started moving closer, milimeter by milimeter.

 

* * *

 

“Guuuys!! We found it!” called Steven cheerfully, with a bubbled gem floating above his hands.

“I found it.” corrected Garnet as she walked behind him.

Instead of finding the two gems, they found Opal, who defused as soon as they saw her.

“We- we thought it might be dangerous!” yelled Pearl in an embarassed manner while scampering away from Amethyst

“We're alright!” exclaimed Amethyst, reacting similarly.

“Sure you are.” said Garnet. “Let's go home now that this is done.”

 

As they made their way to the teleporter, Amethyst and Pearl walked behind the others, sheepishly holding hands.


End file.
